Code Fortress 2: Team of the Rebellion
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: A freak storm strikes and the RED and BLU teams are warped into the Code Geass world. They quickly realize that this world is even more screwed up than their own one and resolve to help Empress Marianne and her children after the RED spy protects her from an assassin, even if they have to fight Saxton Hale upon learning that he exists in this world as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively normal day at 2Fort. The REDs and BLUs each had a point and were trying their best to win. As the RED Medic walked past the RED Heavy, he then backstabbed him and revealed that the Medic was a BLU Spy. The Real RED Medic was busy patching up the RED Scout in the Intelligence Room while the Soldier guarded the sewers. The Spy was killed by a Sniper's charged shot as the BLU Demoman began firing his grenades at RED positions with the BLU Soldier. Eventually, the BLUs broke past the defenses and carried the Intelligence to their base, giving them a 2-1 advantage as they got ready.

"Mission ends in one minute!" The Announcer's voice was heard saying.

The BLU Scout ran as fast as he could, dodging minigun fire from the recently-respawned Heavy and rockets from the Soldier in the sewers and made it past a sticky bomb trap set by a Demoman before it detonated. The Scout then killed the RED Pyro with three shots from the scattergun and made it into the Intelligence Room before a Spy attempted to backstab him. The atttempt failed as the BLU Scout moved too fast and grabbed the Intelligence as the BLU Heavy tore the Spy apart with his minigun. The Scout was picked off by the RED Sniper, but he in turn was sniped by his BLU counterpart as the BLU Medic ran off to the Intelligence Room, where the BLU Engineer had just finished killing two unwelcome guests: a RED Scout and his Medic partner.

The Medic got in and placed the briefcase on the table as the Announcer said, "BLU team has won."

Three hours later in the RED respawn room, the Soldier was pacing around and said, "Those BLU bastards just got lucky today! We will have victory next time!"

"I hear ya, boy. It's a goddarned good thing I didn't get sapped by any Spies this time around. Them sappers are annoyin' to deal with." the Enginner said.

"I must admit, the BLUs were more fucused than usual today." the Spy said.

"Maybe it's because the match came when we had no frickin' idea, dummy!" the Scout said angrily, clearly remembering how the BLU Engineer killed him and prevented the REDs from equalizing the score three times in a row.

"A storm's coming, mates. And it's a large one too." The Sniper said as he entered.

"Vat is zat? A storm iz coming?" The Medic asked.

"Do you need me to bloody repeat that, wanker?"

"Nein, nein! I understand!"

"Good. Now this storm ain't anything any of us have ever seen before. We just need to-" The Sniper said before he was interrupted by a small tremor.

A large flash of light then engulfed the room for a few seconds and then the REDs had all disappeared. The doors opened to let the BLU Spy in and he noticed that the room was empty. Returning to the bridge in between both bases, the Spy told his teammates that the spawn room and the rest of the base was deserted. The Sniper wondered what could have happened before a large flash of light engulfed the area and when it died down, the BLUs had also disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Aries Villa was a remarkable place, being quite large and the security detail could definitely beat out the guards that protected Redmond Mann's manor. The RED Spy had no idea why he was deposited here but decided to infiltrate the place and it proved to be quite a harrowing experience. For once, the Spy was completely alone with no other class to support him. Second, he had no respawn room available yet in this earth-like world that he was in, which meant that if he died, he would stay dead until either of the Engineers isolated a room and designated it as a respawn room. While he couldn't be spotted unless he wanted to show the power of the Dead Ringer early, his Disguise Kit still worked. This was evident when the Spy lured a guard over to where the Spy was hiding in the Villa's gardens and knocked him out. Upon knocking out the guard, the Spy checked his kit and found out that he could now disguise himself as a guard.<p>

Smoke swirled around the RED Spy for a few seconds and when it stopped, the Spy was now disguised as a guard. He simply walked over towards the entrance hall and walked in, unaware that the guard he was disguised as was receiving orders to pull back from a radio in his helmet. Of course, the Spy wouldn't care as his eyes gazed upon a woman who wore a very elegant dress.

She looked like she was ready to accept a death that was soon coming. The disguised Spy rushed in and he felt time slow down as he focused on reaching the woman before anything could harm her. He had reached the woman in less than four seconds and saw that she was protecting a young girl with her body. It was then that gunshots were heard by the Spy and a window shattered as the deadly bullets impacted the Spy and heavily injured him as his Dead Ringer activated itself to protect its owner, leaving behind a fake guard corpse to collapse onto the woman as the last few shots hit, injuring her but not hitting anywhere lethal.

As the cloaked Spy went up the stairs, a blue-haired guard approached the woman and led her and the young girl up before the Spy saw a young boy in what looked like an expensive suit before realizing that the Dead Ringer's cloak was about to run out. The Spy quickly disguised himself as another guard and the process was completed just as the Dead Ringer's cloak gave out, complete with sound.

'Merde.' the Spy thought to himself as the blue-haired guard, the young boy, the young girl, and the elegantly-dressed woman looked at him, yet unaware that the Spy was still disguised as the Spy's sense of time returned to normal.

"What was that sound that came from your direction? Did your radio short out?" the guard asked.

"No, but to expose myself now while whoever targeted the mademoiselle has the opportunity to shoot at her again would be a bad idea." the disguised Spy said.

The blue-haired guard opened a door and motioned for the woman and children to go in before the Spy went in with the guard. Once the door was shut the guard continued walking onward through the place until he stopped and then the Spy realized that they were in a large bedroom that belong to one of the children. The woman was led into the bed by the blue-haired guard as he started applying first-aid.

"I guess now is a good time to reveal myself." the Spy said as he shed his disguise.

The young boy was shocked, to say the least when he saw the second guard that accompanied him, his sister and his mother suddenly turn into a man wearing a sharp red suit, black shoes, a pair of black gloves and a red balaclava on his head.

"Greetings, everyone. I am called the Spy and would like to serve you." the Spy said politely.

The blue-haired guard then said as he finished applying first-aid onto the woman, "So I know what you are, but what is your name? That is of course, if the name of your occupation isn't your personal name, Spy."

"Indeed. My personal name is the same as my occupation's name. Thusly, I have the name Spy."

"So then, Mr. Spy, what the heck just happened earlier? I am Lelouch vi Britannia." the young boy asked.

"While I was disguised as someone else, I saw the woman shielding the young girl from something and just as I reached her a window shattered as a hail of bullets injured me. If it weren't for this trinket, I would be dead right now." the Spy said as he showed everyone in the room his Dead Ringer watch.

"That watch looks really expensive! What is it called!? As for my name, it is Jeremiah Gottwald, loyal guardsman of Empress Marianne vi Britannia!" the blue-haired guard said.

"The watch is called the Dead Ringer and with it, should I be injured I can fake my own death and leave a convincing corpse behind while I either make my escape or backstab my would-be killers."

"The fake death property of the Dead Ringer sounds interesting. Do you think that we could possibly make more of those or does the Dead Ringer only work for Spies?"

"Alas, it is horrifically expensive to create a Dead Ringer watch. Where I come from, it would cost over $16,000,000,000 to make one. I do not know what currency you use, but considering that the mademoiselle bears the name Britannia, I would have to assume that you people use the pound."

"You would be correct. Now I'm gonna guess that the cigarette case you're carrying is your disguise kit."

"Yep. My cigarette case is my Disguise Kit. With it, I can turn into anyone. Makes it extremely useful since I can use it to hide amongst my enemies. Of course, the disguise will not work should I be set on fire. Thus, as a Spy my main enemies are hostile Pyros or anyone else that wields a flamethrower."

Lelouch yawned and headed into a bathroom to change into his nightwear. He changed quickly, but the young girl that he knew as his younger sister Nunnally took her time when she went in the bathroom to change. It was obvious that many of her perceptions of the world had shattered, so it was understandable that she could barely function right now. The two children embraced each other as Lelouch helped his sister get into the bed and scooted in after her.

**A/N: And now we're in for what is probably the first Code Geass/Team Fortress 2 crossover on this site. Not really expecting any good reviews if this ever gets a review at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch woke up slowly and uneasily as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes. He heard his mother stir as she slowly woke up and opened her beautiful violet eyes as well, noticing that neither the Spy nor Jeremiah Gottwald had left, although the Spy was currently asleep at the foot of the bed.

"Your Highness, the Spy and I have been alternating between getting some rest and watching over you and your children. I took over a few minutes ago." Jeremiah said to Marianne vi Britannia.

"Hmm, so it seems that I owe the Spy a debt for saving my life." Marianne replied as she tried to get up, but when she tried to stand she almost fell down and felt Jeremiah's embrace as he supported her.

"I'm afraid that whoever tried to assassinate you did manage to cripple you, Your Highness. Even though I did the best I could, you won't be able to walk for at least a week or two."

Lelouch felt Nunnally hugging onto him tightly as he opened his eyes and, slowly but surely, last night's event sunk into the front of his mind once more. A loud noise was heard outside of the room and it was at that moment that the Spy awoke and raised his revolver to head level as he got up. A voice that sounded very feminine followed before the sound of metal hitting flesh thumped through the door and then the door was kicked open by a heeled boot. The Spy looked at Jeremiah and the blue-haired guard explained, "It's the head of the security detail here at the Aries Villa, Cornelia Li Britannia. Don't even think about trying to shoot her because she'll kill you before you can even pull the trigger. Her reflexes are THAT fast."

Cornelia's dark purple hair made her stand out from the other people inside the room, but it did not matter as she stepped in. She saw Jeremiah supporting the person that the security detail led by the older Li Britannia sister protected and asked, "Gottwald, what is the meaning of this?"

Jeremiah then said, "Someone tried to assassinate Her Majesty Marianne Vi Britannia, but thanks to the Spy whoever was behind it only crippled her temporarily."

The Spy then introduced himself and said, "What Mr. Gottwald said is true. Also, if it weren't for this watch I would have been dead." before pulling out the Dead Ringer watch. Thankfully it had recharged during the night because the Spy felt that it might have to be used soon if Cornelia didn't trust him.

"Yeah, I heard from Jeremiah about that watch. The Dead Ringer's probably going to be an assassin's worst nightmare in the future. Furthermore, for Lady Marianne's safety, new security measures have been put in place effective at noon today." Cornelia said before turning her attention towards her siblings. Lelouch had gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom while Nunnally had just woken up and got to a sitting position.

Lelouch came of the bathroom dressed in his usual clothes and motioned for Nunnally to head into the bathroom to change. Nunnally got out of the bed and entered the bathroom, with Lelouch closing the door behind her so that she had her privacy respected. It was a good five minutes before Nunnally came out of the bathroom dressed in a very cute pink dress. Cornelia then stepped towards them and swept them into a firm embrace. It took a few minutes before Cornelia regained enough of her senses and slowly but gently released her two siblings.

The day was very long and Lelouch noticed that Cornelia never let him, Nunnally, or their mother out of her sight throughout the day. After dinner, Cornelia escorted them back to Lelouch's room and stood guard behind the door along with the Spy and Jeremiah. It was when the sun began to set that gunfire could be heard outside and Cornelia pulled a gun out and aimed it at the door as did Jeremiah. The door was kicked open again and Lelouch saw three Spec-Ops soldiers aiming what looked like six-barrelled machineguns at him, his mother and Nunnally before the soldiers were shot in the head and killed by Corneila, Jeremiah, and the Spy. When their bodies fell, a fourth soldier was seen and then his head exploded as a shotgun blast was heard. The soldier's headless body fell down spewing blood and then the room's inhabitants saw who had killed the Spec-Ops reinforcement.

The man responsible held a shotgun in his hands and carried a Rocket Launcher on his back in addition to a shovel. He wore dark brown pants, military-style boots, a red jacket that had grenades on a brown sash and brown belt that had two pouches on it over a white undershirt, and a brown helmet that covered his eyes. The helmeted man pointed the business end of his shotgun down at the headless Spec-Ops soldier and said, "You are a disgrace to the uniform." He then noticed that he was being stared at and said, "As you guys and girls have already met the Spy, it's time for me to introduce myself. I am called the Soldier and these Spec-Ops maggots were obviously unworthy of their role if they had ignored me and went straight for you."

"Well then, Soldier, you can be trusted. Everyone, it seems that the security of the Aries Villa has been compromised. We need to get out of Britannia before another assassination attempt is made on Lady Marianne and her children. First though, we need to get to my home at Libra and pick up my younger sister Euphemia."

After Jeremiah managed to find a wheelchair large enough for Marianne vi Britannia to sit in when he searched the Aries Villa for something that could help in transporting her, the seven people made their way to the entrance of the villa and awaited Cornelia's personal limousine. It only took four minutes for it to arrive and when it did, Jeremiah and Lady Marianne got in first before being followed up by Lelouch and Nunnally. Cornelia got in with both the Spy and the Soldier and once they were in and the door was closed the vehicle sped off. It took one hour and thirty minutes for the limousine to reach the Libra Palace and when it did, only Cornelia stepped out.

A camper van was parked nearby and she saw a young man wearing a red T-shirt, brown pants with a black belt, a pair of simple shoes and white socks, a brown hat and a headset sitting on top of it. He held some sort of wooden stick in his right hand, a pistol in a holster on his belt, and what looked like a sawed-off shotgun on his back. There was also another person up there, but he wore a brown jacket over his shirt and had olive green pants on in addition to what lookde like an adventurer's hat and a pair of fingerless gloves. He held a sniper rifle in his hands and had a Kukri on his back while a jar of yellow liquid was in one of his pockets.

"What are the two of you doing up there?" The Second Princess asked.

"I was waiting for you to return, m'am. Well, shall I start up my vehicle?" the man with the rifle said.

"After I deal with something inside the palace, Sniper."

"Scout, get in the vehicle. We're going somewhere soon."

The young man known as the 'Scout' jumped off the top of the van and got in the back as the man with the sniper rifle put it on his back and got into the driver's seat as the Engineer rode shotgun. The Sniper sighed in relief as he saw through the rearview mirror that the Demoman and Heavy were asleep in the back along with the Medic. The Scout got in and sat next to the sleeping Demoman and noticed that the Pyro was staring at him.

Back at the limousine, it was about forty-five minutes until Cornelia returned and when she did, she was not alone. Her sister Euphemia was coming with them as well. "Sorry that it took so long. Euphemia and I had to pack our stuff up and by God was there a lot to pack since I remembered that you guys forgot to pack some stuff at the Aries Villa. We're heading out now." Cornelia said as she got in along with her sister. Once they were in, the limousine took off again and the Sniper's camper van started up and followed it.

**A/N: Yeah, it's all RED team right now. Unfortunately, it won't be until Shinjuku that the BLUs will start appearing.**


	3. Chapter 3

The world-class plane was definitely something that would catch the attention of the Britannian forces, but it was nothing compared to the theft of four fighter jets from an airbase at the hands of the RED team. The plane had been commandeered by Cornelia's Knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford while it was refueling at an airport and for good reason: without a plane, there was no chance of Lady Marianne or her children escaping the homeland without another assassination attempt being made on any of them. At the moment, Marianne vi Britannia was in the plane along with her son Lelouch and daughter Nunnally in addition to newly-named Knights Jeremiah Gottwald, Kewell Soresi, and Villetta Nu. Also accompanying them was Euphemia as Cornelia knew better than to leave her at the mercy of whoever was behind the assassination attempts and the Medic was there simply because his Medi Gun might have to be used.

At the moment, it would be forty-five minutes until the plane had touched down in Japan at 17:35. Cornelia had sent advanced notice to Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi about the plane's arrival and that it would be escorted by four fighter jets. Lelouch had a lot to think about since not one but two assassination attempts had been made on not only his mother's life, but also Nunnally. In his head, he knew that Cornelia would have nothing to gain from authorizing the attempts and while Schneizel was crafty, he was a master at saying and or doing one thing while meaning an unrelated thing. It was a necessary skill for him to get through politics, but it also made the Second Prince very unpredictable.

That meant only one of two things in Lelouch's mind: His father, the Emperor, was behind it or at least supporting the real culprit, or the Nobles were getting restless considering that a Spec-Ops team had attacked the Aries Villa. The latter was a ludicrous idea that was almost immediately discarded, but the former was also equally unlikely. By the time his thoughts left the issue of who was targeting his mother and by extension his sister, the plane had already touched ground in Japan. The welcoming committee wasn't rude, but at the same time it was rather bland, even though everyone was speaking in English. It wasn't until later, specifically at dinnertime, that Lelouch was deep in thought once again.

It was clear that Prime Minister Kururugi had anticipated anyone asking for spoons before the meal began, so ten spoons had been prepared and set next to a pair of wooden sticks where the Britannians would sit at the table. It was difficult for Marianne to sit on the floor due to her injuries, which were all on her legs. Lelouch speculated that his mother's kneecaps had been shot by whoever tried to kill her, but he wisely decided that now would not be a good time to bring it up. The REDS had obviously declined to have dinner with everyone in the Kururugi Residence as they explained that they had eaten while on the way.

"There's this food that Heavy eats called the Sandvich. He eats those and ribs, but he consumes nothing else beside water. I might try the food when I get the opportunity tomorrow, but for now me and the other seven RED team members will eat with the Heavy. I apologize if it comes off as being rude, but Heavy is incredibly stubborn. His stubbornness is comparable to a wild bear." Soldier explained to the Prime Minister.

When dinner began, a young girl dressed in a small kimono had joined everyone at the table, which was low enough that chairs were not necessary. She eyed everyone nervously until her eyes saw Lelouch's and then her face turned red as she hid behind Genbu, who sat next to her. Lelouch decided not to even bother asking what was up with her and ate in silence. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the food but while he was halfway done, he heard the door slide open and a voice said, "Forgive me for being late, Prime Minister. The dojo was left filthy and I had Suzaku help clean up while I disciplined the idiots that were responsible."

"No worries, Tohdoh. Allow me to introduce our guests. We are currently being graced with the presence of Empress Marianne vi Britannia and her son and daughter Lelouch and Nunnally respectively. The Second and Third Princesses, Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia, are also here along with Knights Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, Kewell Soresi, and Gilbert G.P. Guilford. My guests, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Lt. Col. of the Japanese military and Suzaku's personal instructor." Genbu said with a light laugh.

Tohdoh sat down as did a boy with brown hair. Lelouch guessed that the boy must have been Suzaku and finished his meal in silence, aware that the young boy was glaring at him. Of course, he had also been told by Prime Minister Kururugi that the young girl was named Kaguya Sumeragi. Apparently she was Suzaku's cousin and had come with him to see the Britannian Empress and her children. As for Suzaku, it turned out that he was Genbu's only son.

Over the next month, a schedule had been set: Lelouch and Cornelia would undergo physical training with Suzaku and Tohdoh at the dojo in the early part of the morning while Empress Marianne, Euphemia and Nunnally were allowed to sleep in. In Marianne's case it was also to ensure that her wounded legs healed properly over the course of ten days and Euphemia was too young to join her older siblings in their physical training. After training, a tutor called Sayoko Shinozaki would arrive and educate them according to Britannian standards along with teaching them Japanese. The four siblings and Britannian Empress had the afternoons to themselves.

On the first day of that month, before heading out to the physical training, Lelouch had been woken up by Lady Marianne and managed to persuade him to go through with it even though she knew that her son was not used to exercising. She had reasoned with him that if he wasn't physically strong, he wouldn't be able to protect Nunnally if another assassination attempt was made on his mother and his sister just happened to be in the line of fire as well during said attempt. Kyoshiro Tohdoh waited with Suzaku and Cornelia outside of the room where Empress Marianne and her children slept and saw Lelouch exit along with Jeremiah. "Good, you're here. I had heard from Empress Marianne last night that you are not very good at using your muscles." Tohdoh said to Lelouch.

"If so, then I will need to become good at doing so. I had a small talk with her and she convinced me to accept you as my instructor, Mr. Tohdoh." Lelouch answered.

"Well then, until I feel that you have good enough control over your muscles, a graduate of my dojo called Obito Nomura will be doing basic exercises with you to toughen you up. Once a week on every Sunday, I will personally test your strength, dedication, and ability to take physical harm and come back for more. Once I feel that you are strong enough, you shall train with Cornelia and Suzaku in the dojo under me. I am strict, but I am kind compared to Obito. He is young and could very well end up on the front lines as he is a sergeant in the military. Also, as yesterday was a Sunday, I will be testing you six days from now."

True to Tohdoh's word, Obito was a harsh teacher. However, when Tohdoh tested Lelouch's muscle power, it was clear that Obito's methods worked and had managed to get Lelouch into shape to an excellent extent. After the test, Tohdoh said, "You have earned the right to train under me. Why now, of all times, have you accepted exercising?"

"If I do not exercise, then I would be weak. If I was weak, I wouldn't be able to protect my sister or any of my friends from an assassination attempt. Is that acceptable as an answer?" Lelouch replied.

"Yes."

It was on the third week that Nunnally joined Lelouch and Cornelia in the dojo. Jeremiah and Kewell both stood guard outside along with Guilford and Villetta since they had their own training sessions later in the day. Later on when the Japanese lessons began, Sayoko proved to be a very patient Japanese teacher and the four knights had started paying attention to them once they had begun. Also in that third week Marianne, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia had become proficient enough in the Japanese Language that they could hold rudimentary conversations amongst themselves since Sayoko had taken the time to teach the numerous minor points and nuances that ensured that they spoke it well. Somewhat surprisingly, it was Euphemia who was most proficient amongst the expats in Japanese. As a result she easily conversed with Prime Minister Kururugi and her siblings and in the meantime an old man named Taizo Kirihara had joined in at the dinner table. He was initially distrustful of the Britannians, but took exception to the Third Princess and after a week, he was openly conversing with everyone. As an advisor to Genbu, his face was seen frequently. Kaguya managed to overcome her shyness towards the foreigners and especially Lelouch, plus she had proved to be quite bold and friendly.

Her black hair was quite similar to Lelouch's, but while Lelouch kept his hair short, Kaguya had her hair go down to her elbows whenever she stood straight up. She had easily befriended the vi Britannia siblings and li Britannia siblings, so one afternoon Marianne joked that the 'Royal Threesome' of Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphemia had now become a 'Royal Harem' since she had overheard Kaguya make a declaration to marry Lelouch and considering that he knew about how many consorts his father, the Emperor of Britannia had, he knew that a harem usually consisted of three or more women that have legal and or sexual relations to one man. Lelouch had heard from Clovis that reverse harems composed of three or more men that had legal and or sexual relations to one woman were possible, but were very uncommon. The elder of the two vi Britannia siblings knew that he was going to get teased about it from his mother throughout puberty, assuming another assassination attempt didn't happen.

It was three months since the arrival of the expats that Prime Minister Kururugi received an urgent message from the Britannian Empire demanding that he hand over Lelouch, Euphemia, Nunnally, Cornelia, and Marianne. When Kewell looked over how the letter was written, his eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before they focused in anger as he said, "That son of a bitch Luciano Bradley isn't getting any of the people that I have sworn to protect with my life!"

Genbu was confused and asked, "Who is this Luciano Bradley fellow?"

"He. . . he's this psychotic madman with an extremely violent temper. Worse, he is one of the Knights of the Round, which are the twelve most powerful people in the Britannian Empire. Even though that the sender of the letter was the Empire, I can easily see that this letter was Bradley's handwriting! We need to stall for time because according to the letter, if we don't comply with his demands in seventy-two hours Britannia will declare war on this nation and because my own sister Marika is under his command."

Meanwhile, Lelouch had found out that the Ashford family was staying with Kirihara since they had fled the homeland from Britannian Spec-Ops soldiers. The only problem was that Milly's parents had been killed during an attack on the Ashford manor at dawn, leaving her with just her grandfather. They had been staying at another noble's manor during a regular business summit that was held near Pendragon. When they had returned home, they had found the security detail dead along with all of the servants and a few bodies that had betrayed the involvement of the Special Forces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut! Yeah, something suspicious is going on in Britannia if their Spec-Ops divisions are being deployed to fight against their own people. As for what Marianne is going to be doing, she opposes Ragnarok due to the failed assassination attempt and knows that V.V. was responsible. Since she reckoned that V.V. had broken his vow with Emperor Chuck to never lie, she decided to back out of it and indirectly tell him that he could stick Ragnarok up his. . . wait, it's still on? Well, turn it off, you idiot!**


End file.
